Organic EL display devices including pixel circuits including organic Electro Luminescence (EL) elements (hereinafter referred to as an “organic EL element”) have recently been coming into practical use. The organic EL element is a self-luminous display element that emits light with luminance in accordance with the amount of an electric current passing through the element. An organic EL display device using such an organic EL element being a self-luminous display element can be easily thinned, reduced in power consumption, and increased in luminance as compared with a liquid crystal display device requiring backlights, color filters, and the like.
The pixel circuit of the organic EL display device includes a driving transistor, a writing control transistor, a holding capacitor, and the like, in addition to the organic EL element. The driving transistor and the writing control transistor are typically composed of thin film transistors (TFT). The holding capacitor is connected with a gate terminal being a control terminal of the driving transistor and, via a data line, is applied with a voltage in accordance with a data signal (image signal) indicating an image to be displayed. The driving transistor is connected with the organic EL element in series and controls the amount of an electric current passing through the organic EL element in accordance with the voltage held by the holding capacitor.
Concerning the above-described organic EL display device, various types of control with temperature have been proposed to improve display quality. JP 2013-235025 A describes a technique that increases a writing potential (control potential) as temperature increases, in consideration of the waveform of a gate pulse becoming dull when temperature is increased. JP 2004-126023 A describes a technique that varies a potential of a scanning signal in a period other than a select period in accordance with temperature. JP 2014-202826 A describes a technique that varies an initialization voltage in accordance with temperature.